The Perfect Christmas
by darveysecretsanta2018
Summary: Donna and Rachel give Harvey and Mike the best Christmas presents. Darvey.


**Prompt by Irene ( ireneirm):** Donna and Rachel find out they're pregnant and decide to tell Harvey and Mike at their Christmas Eve dinner (tests in presents); Machel leave, Darvey celebrate together (can be M-rated)

.

It was 11am on Christmas Day, and Rachel and Mike had arrived barely ten minutes earlier, yet already Donna was pulling her best friend aside to discuss their situation.

"Everything in place?" Donna asked, looking back over her shoulder to make sure they were alone.

"Of course." Rachel exclaimed. "I can't wait to see their faces when they open their presents." All you had to do was look at her face to see how excited she was; how excited they both were.

The two women had been planning this surprise for their husbands for weeks, and today was the day when it would all pay off. Knowing that they would be going through all of this together had made the whole thing much more enjoyable. They had bounced idea after idea off of each other for days before they ultimately decided thet giving Harvey and Mike identical gifts after dinner on Christmas Day was the perfect way to tell them.

"Okay, so the gifts are under the tree and the guys don't suspect a thing." Donna was confident of this, but couldn't risk the truth being exposed when they were so close, so had already switched out a couple of bottles of white wine for a non-alcoholic alternative.

"Shall we head back? We've been gone a while and they'll be wondering where we got to." Of course Rachel had a point to which Donna agreed and so they made their way back to the kitchen, where their other halves had no doubt already started on the eggnog.

As they neared, they could hear the sound of laughter erupting from the kitchen; growing louder and louder until Mike and Harvey came ino view.

"Louis did WHAT?!" Mike screeched hysterically, obviously midway through a conversation.

Harvey was about to respond when he eyed the two women coming down the hall. "There you two are!" A smile spread wide across his face as he took a hold of Donna's hand, drawing her close to him.

"Eggnog?" Offered Mike, as both men held out glasses for their wives.

"Maybe later." Rachel proclaimed, she and Donna intsead opting for wine, with both women aware that that was not what they would actually be drinking.

After turning down another offer off eggnog from Mike, Donna withdrew two glasses from the nearest cupboard and proceeded to pour herself and Rachel a glass of 'wine', whilst the men chose to stick with their own drinks.

Hiding the bottle, she returned to Harvey's side, interlocking her fingers with his. He turned to face her, flashing her a smile. This made Donna momentarily lose her trail of thought, so much so that she almost forgot where she was.

"I'm glad we did this." She whispered softly, so that only he could hear, before she pressed her lips to his.

"A toast?" Rachel suggested, interrupting them.

"To spending The Holidays with friends." Donna declared, and the others nodded in agreement. clinking their glasses together in celebration.

.

.

.

Shortly after the toast had been made, the four of them had all pitched in pereparing dinner, but had left the bird to cook, with both women taking turns to check on it. The table was now all set; the only item left to place being the turkey.

"Dinner's ready!" Donna called to the others from the kitchen. They all moved through and took their seats.

It was now almost 3 and as Donna lay the turkey down in the center of the table, she shifted her gaze expectantly towards her husband. "I'll do the honours, shall I?" Harvey asked, even though he didn't need to since he and Donna were the hosts.

The meal was served and following Grace, it was enjoyed by all with Harvey and Mike even opting for a second helping. Rachel and Donna also felt rather pleased with themselves as it was almost time for the final stage of their plan to play out and they had essentially drained their two bottles of 'wine'.

"Mike, my darling Mike, would you pull this cracker with me? Pretty, pretty please?" Rachel was going for it, acting overly drunk, and Mike, well he was finding it totally adorable.

He reached for her wine glass, placing it back on the table. "Honey, I think you may have had one too many, but for you; anything." Clearly unaware that she was faking her drunken state, he took hold of the end of her cracker and pulled. He won and out tumbled a daft paper hat, a slip of paper and what looked to be a compact mirror. Letting his wife scoop up the mirror and joke, he positioned the green hat on his head with a complete lack of enthusiasm.

"I got a joke. Look, look, I'm gonna read it!" Rachel waved the slip of paper in Mike's face, continuing with the charade. Donna couldn't help but laugh a little at her friend's behaviour, putting on a bit of an act herself.

Harvey, not wanting to miss out on all the fun, offered Donna his own cracker. "Don't mind if I do!" She answered playfully. The popping sound came, followed by a loud excitale squeal.

"Do you get it?" He's a snowman, right?" Rachel was rambling now, taking her performance to a whole new level. "And he was looking for his nose in a bag of carrots, because... because snowmen have carrots for noses." Her laugh pierced the air at an almost ear-splitting volume. "Get it?" She couldn't stop heself and it was becoming too much. Donna knew she had to put an end to it.

To keep up their act, Donna and Rachel excused themselves to the bathroom, while the men cleared the table. "I'm sorry. I took it too far." Indeed she had, but the guys were still clueless as to what was really going on, and that was what was important right now.

"It's okay. They'll understand once they know the truth." Exuding confidence was a strong suit of Donna's. She'd always been a glass half full kind of girl and it was something that had been serving them well recently.

Rachel composed herself. "I hope you're right." She, however, was not so convinced that they would see her little performance as a positive thing.

Without another word, the two best friends made their way back downstairs to rejoin the festivities, where Donna would resume her role as hostess and hand out the presents, leaving the two most important gifts until last.

As they entered the living room, Harvey beckoned for Donna to join him by the tree. "I have something for you." He was a little nervous, she could tell, yet she was intrigued to know what it was.

"Really?" She responded, accompanying her question with a flirtatious smirk.

He returned her smile with a sly, mischievous one of his own. "I thought it time to get out the mistletoe." He grinned, dangling a sprig above their heads. Wrapping his arms around Donna's waist, he pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't need any persuation. Relenting, she gave in to it, letting the warmth of his body pressing against hers wash over her for what felt like an eternity.

Mike and Rachel cleared their throats, snapping the pair from their embrace, with both Donna and harvey now feeling rather embarrassed.

.

.

.

After twenty minutes and having steered everyone towards exchanging gifts, they had all now practically finished unwrapping theirs. Donna was left with only her final present from Harvey and as she ripped off the final layer of paper, a small blue box was revealed, which could only mean one thing; Tiffany jewellery. Slowly, she opened the box, and Harvey watched as his wife's face lit up at the sight of the diamond earrings encased within.

"Oh Harvey, I love them! Thank you so much." Launching herself at her husband, Donna caused the both of them to topple backwards onto the ground. As they resituated themselves, she enveloped him in a hug, forcing herself to let go moments later, even though she didn't want to, but knowing she had to.

Mike stood to his feet as Donna changed out her earrings, replacing the ones she had been wearing with the pair she had just received. "So, that's all of them, right?" The question had been rhetorical, so he had not expected a response.

"Honey, hold on. We're not quite done." Rachel exclaimed, as she essentially dragged Mike back to the couch.

Donna caught Rachel's attention, exchanging a subtle smirk with her best friend, whilst their significant others shared a look of confusion.

Again, Donna took charge, passing the present to Rachel which she was to gift to Mike and taking her own for Harvey. "Okay, so Rachel and I have been a little sneaky. We have one more gift for each of you. They may look small, but remember, looks can be decieving." The guys now looked more puzzled than ever after that statement.

"We would like for you to open the gifts at the same time; on the count of three." Rachel stated, with both men letting out a disbelieving laugh. They trusted their wives however, and so continued to played along.

"Are you ready?" Donna's question was aimed at Rachel, but she never got the chance to answer.

Instead, Mike interjected with a question of his own. "I don't know. Harvey, are we ready?" The sarcastic tone to his voive irritated Rachel, but she ignored him, choosing to take the high road.

"Okay, so..." She took a deep breath, reaching for Donna's hand to steady her nerves and squeezing it tight. The two of them knew what was coming and how they felt about it. They just hoped their husband's would feel the same way too.

"One." The girls began to count, tigtening their grip so much so, that they were on the verge of cutting off each other's circulation.

"Two." With the anticipation in the room building, Mike and Harvey exchanged nervous glances.

"Three." Almost immediately, there was wrapping paper flying everywhere as Donna and Rachel held their breath and looked on apprehensively as the lids of the small, carefully wrapped boxes were being lifted off to reveal what was inside.

"Is... Is this... Is this what I think it is?" Harvey managed to stutter, although very much in shock as he help up a positive pregnancy test.

"Um, Rachel, are we...?" Mike couldn't even finish his question, his eyes beginning to well up as he too lifted up the pregnancy testhis box had contained.

The girls thought about what to say for a moment before tentatively exclaiming, "Merry Christmas!" in unison, as if it had been rehearsed.

.

.

.

It had only been a few minutes, but the tension filled silence that had followed seemed to last forever.

Harvey was the first to make a move, as he maneuvered around the furniture to join Donna by the window. She wasn't paying attention, but instead carried on pacing the width of the room. As he gently placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, she turned to face him, a little startled.

"Sorry." He whispered softly, taking her hands in his.

Donna dropped her head, refusing to meet her husband's gaze for fear of what his response would be now that he had had time to sort through his feelings.

"Donna, will you please look at me?" Harvey pleaded. Her eyes, however, remained firmly fixed on the floor. "Donna please?" Raising one hand, he tenderly lifted her head, so that their faces were mere centimeters apart.

Finally, Donna spoke, but it was barely audible. "Don't, okay! You don't have to say anything." Unable to hold them back anymore, tears began streaming down her face.

Harvey, being the gentleman that he was, attempted to wipe away those same tears with the sleeve of the comical, blue snowman sweater Donna had bought him a couple weeks earlier. "Why are you crying?" He asked, drying his sleeve on his jeans. A snort of laughter unexpectedly escaped Donna's mouth. "What? What's so funny?"

"Just you in that damn sweater." Donna let out a chuckle, this time wiping away her own tears.

Having heard the commotion, Rachel and Mike came to join their friends; their fingers intertwined and smiles stretched all the way across their faces. By now Harvey was laughing too. "You two look like you're having fun." Rachel observed, cutting short the moment.

Steeling himself, Harvey straightened up, making it clear that he was to be taken seriously again. "Look, Donna, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I freaked out, but I want you to know that I want this!" Her gaze finally met Harvey's as she began to fully grasp what her husband was saying.

"We're having a baby!" He was beaming from ear to ear as he spoke, adjusting his stance to face Mike and Rachel. "And so are you guys. This is a good thing; a great thing even."

Everyone was smiling now, with Harvey leaning into Donna and kissing her softly on the cheek. "Do you mean it?" She asked, still unsure as to whether or not her husband was being sincere.

"Are you serious? Of course I do. Donna, you're going to be a great mom!" Resting his arm around his wife's waist once more, Harvey dropped his shoulders, feeling more relaxed.

"To Family!" Rachel declared, handing out drinks; her own and Donna's both non-alcoholic of course.

They all raised their glasses to the toast and with everything finally out in the open, Donna and Rachel were glad that their plan had played out just as they had hoped.

While Rachel ruffled Mike's hair and took a sip of her drink, Donna rested her head on Harvey's shoulder, knowing that finally everything was falling into place.

.

.

.

Mike and Rachel left around 7, leaving Harvey and Donna alone to soak up the events of the day.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be happy about you being pregnant?" The question was rhetorical, which Donna knew, as she lowered her head in shame; shame from ever having doubted Harvey for even a second.

She knew deep down that she should never have doubted him, but she let that tiny, niggling feeling grow and fester until it took over and soon she wasn't so sure anymore.

Burrowing her head deeper into her husband's chest, Donna mumbled an apology. "Sorry" was all she said, but it was enough for her him.

"Today has been one hell of a day, and yet it's just the beginning of the newest chapter of our lives." Harvey sounded hopeful; hopeful for the future and for all they had worked towards.

It had taken the two of them years to admit the truth about their feelings to one another; going through many ups and downs, good times and bad. Now, however, as the lights on the tree sparkled and they sat curled up on the couch, it was as if everything was right with the world.

Donna lifted her head, making eye contact with Harvey. "I Love You Mr. Specter!" She said, interlocking her fingers with his; a symbol of how their lives were now forever intertwined.

"I Love you too, Mrs. Specter!" It still felt weird to him to call her that, but he loved saying it. She was his wife and he wanted the whole world to know it.

He gazed into Donna's eyes, almost losing himself as they drew him in; inviting him deeper and deeper.

"Are you okay?" Donna queried, a little worried about Harvey's behaviour.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. This; this is all I've wanted for so long and now we're here. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to remind myself that it's all real." He was still staring into her eyes; so mesmerised by her beauty that he didn't even realise that she was tearing up.

Removing one of the tears from her cheek with her finger, Donna found herself almost lost for words. Almost. "This really has been the perfect Christmas, hasn't it?" And it had; of that they were both certain.

As the evening drew to a close, and the fire burned bright, Harvey bowed his head to kiss the mother of his child one last time as she drifted off to sleep. It had been a magical day; one that neither of them would forget and he could now finally admit to himself that he felt at home in Seattle for the first time since moving there.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Specter." Harvey whispered, before he too succumbed to the tiredness befalling him. "Here's to the future!" And with those final four words, he closed his eyes, bringing to an end their first Christmas as husband and wife. It was now time for them to look to the future, and to the joy the forthcoming year would bring.


End file.
